


Distance

by cease



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo falls in love amidst gunfire and explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Duo falls in love amidst gunfire and explosions. There is blood on his face and knives in his hand, yet all he finds himself wanting to do is to pull Heero against his body and hold on. He does none of this. Heero remains close enough to touch, but Duo never reaches out to close the distance.

Duo bottles up his heart and buries it the next year amidst peace and celebration, when Heero flies out of the planet’s atmosphere and away from the orbit of Duo’s reach. 

Ten years later, Quatre tracks each and every one of them down. The five are reunited, awkwardly at first, but there is too much history shared between them for their feelings towards each other to be anything other than genuine fondness. Heero is within reach again, but Duo’s heart is encased in glass and buried deep, deep underground so Duo just smiles and keeps his distance. 

Duo’s heart is hurled from its burial ground when Heero reaches over to brush the snow from his hair. His hands linger on Duo’s cheeks and he thumbs the corner of Duo’s lips and Duo’s eye flutter close. _Maxwell,_ Heero says and presses his forehead against Duo’s. _Duo,_ Heero whispers against his lips and the glass bottle shatters into hundreds of shards tearing into his flesh. Everything hurts, but his heart is free. 

Duo doesn’t reach out to close the distance, because there is no longer any distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling wifey. I blame you for everything.


End file.
